Nesta Noite Branca
by Arika Kohaku
Summary: Um pequeno num orfanato. Outro orfão que chega na noite de natal. OneShot. Shounen-ai soft. NarutoxSasuke.


**Soundtrack - Anjos feat Susana "Nesta Noite Branca"**

**~ Nesta Noite Branca ~**

**~ OneShot ~**

**Nesta noite branca**

**Sou um boneco de Neve**

**E tenho a certeza que vou derreter **

**Quando os teus lábios tocarem os meus**

…

**Vejo toda gente feliz **

**Sobre a mesa há cores e sabores**

**Sé eu não paro de pensar em ti**

**Quem me dera estar noutro lugar**

Nunca soube o significado do Natal até ter seis anos e conhecer o amor da minha vida. Lembro-me muito bem do dia em que o conheci. Ele entrou no dia 24 de Dezembro no orfanato da aldeia de Konoha, um dia triste para se entrar numa instituição de órfãos, a véspera de Natal.

As crianças, por serem crianças, estavam entusiasmadas com o dia, pois não era todos os dias que se recebiam presentes, que comiam doces, que podia ficar acordadas até depois da meia-noite. Eu partilhava com as outras crianças a alegria delas por ir ter comida e prendas, mas não compreendia o Natal. Não compreendia o que é que as senhoras queriam dizer quando diziam que o Natal era quando a família se juntava, era quando estávamos com as pessoas que mais amamos, e que juntos celebrávamos o nascimento de Cristo.

Ora eu nunca tinha tido uma família para saber o que era estar junto com ela, não sabia o que era a palavra amor, e não via motivo para celebrar o nascimento de uma pessoa que não estava presente e com quem nunca tinha falado. Simplesmente não compreendia, mas como era um dia de festa, eu estava feliz, pois todos estávamos alegres.

Esse dia de 24 de Dezembro começou com muita neve e frio, ao mesmo tempo que se respirava o bom humor que corria pelas ruas, o calor dos doces e do amor humano.

A neve caía do lado de fora da janela onde eu me encontrava vendo-a cair, através das vidraças, enchendo rapidamente o chão com mais uma camada de gelo. Devia estar mesmo muito frio lá fora, mas eu estava quentinho dentro de um blusão laranja que uma das senhoras me tinha dado.

Então entre os flocos de neve vi um carro parar em frente da entrada do orfanato. Um carro muito elegante, de uma marca boa e cara, eu sabia isso porque gostava de carros, então homens de fatos pretos saíram pelas portas e abriram guarda-chuvas escuros, um deles dirigiu-se à porta traseira do carro e abriu-a. Depois não vi mais nada, pois o chapéu-de-chuva desse homem tapava quem estava a sair do carro.

Ouvi uma algazarra entre os órfãos e as senhoras que tomavam conta de nós. Era sempre assim quando chegava alguém novo à instituição, tivesse a idade que tivesse, podia ser apenas um bebé de colo ou um adolescente em formação.

Tal como os outros corri pelas escadas a baixo juntamente com os outros meninos. Cheguei ao fim das escadas e furei por entre os meus colegas para chegar mesmo à frente e ver quem estava a chegar. A porta da instituição foi aberta por uma das encarregadas e os homens que eu vira chegar entraram, mas os meus olhos ficaram presos no anjo branco que estava entre eles.

Ele tinha a mesma idade que eu, embora só mas tarde é que eu tenha sabido dessa informação, tinha um cabelo negro azulado e uns olhos ónix tão penetrantes e vazios como todos os órfãos que acabavam por chegar à instituição. Os adultos falavam, as crianças sussurravam entre si, eu apenas conseguia permanecer a olhar para ele. Então por fim os homens partiram deixando o novo residente do orfanato para trás e claramente perdido.

- Uchiha-san! – Chamou uma das simpáticas senhoras que tomava conta de nós. Ela chamava-se Hyuuga Hinata, tinha um cabelo cumprido preto e uns olhos azuis cristalinos, e os traços da sua cara quase sempre mostravam carinho e ternura, e os órfãos eram com ela que iam ter cada vez que se sentia mal e precisavam de amparo. Ela uma psicóloga.

O rapaz virou-se para a Hinata, tinha os olhos repletos de lágrimas, mas não as deixava correr.

- Uchiha-san, não fiques triste. Agora tens uma nova família. – Disse-lhe ela numa voz mansa. Depois aponto para todos os órfãos que estavam perto das escadas e que olhavam para o recém-chegado. – Meninos, este é nosso novo membro chama-se Uchiha Sasuke, dêem-lhe as boas-vindas.

- Olá Sasuke! – Cumprimentaram os órfãos em uníssono. Ele fez uma pequena referência com cabeça em resposta, mas não abriu os lábios. Mais tarde todos ficamos a saber porquê. Sasuke ficara sem fala depois de um acontecimento traumático na sua vida.

Os órfãos mais velhos chegaram-se à frente e foram buscar Sasuke para lhe irem mostrar a instituição, assim como o quarto dele, que seria o mesmo que o meu, uma vez que era da minha idade e havia uma cama livre no meu quarto. Foi aqui que começaram os problemas. O meu anterior companheiro de quarto tinha sido o meu melhor amigo, mas infelizmente ele deste que nascera que era muito propenso a ganhar doenças e o seu corpo não produzia defesas suficientes, acontece que uma gripe mais forte gerou uma pneumonia e ele não resistiu. Aiko tinha morrido a apenas dois meses e eles já estavam a pôr um estranho no lugar dele. Eu revoltei-me.

- Essa cama é de Aiko! – Gritei colocando-me na porta do quarto sem deixar ninguém entrar.

- Não sejas assim Naruto. Aiko já esta morto. – Um dos mais velhos pegou em mim e retirou-me da frente para que Sasuke pudesse entrar na habitação.

- Não! – Berrei. – Eu não o quero ai. Saíam! – O rapaz mais velho pegava-me como se fosse um saco de batatas ao ombro enquanto eu esperneava. Esperneei tanto que lhe bati com força no peito e ele deixou-me cair, depois corri para dentro do quarto e agarrei em Sasuke e empurrei-o para fora do quarto e para longe da cama de Aiko. – Não te quero aqui.

Sasuke recuou. Continuo sem falar, mas até ali eu não sabia porquê. Nesse momento ouvi a voz da directora chamar-me. Tsunade era uma pessoa severa, uma velha loura com boas curvas.

- Naruto anda comigo! – Ela puxou-me pelo pulso, e eu lutei. Tinha que impedir que um estranho entrasse no meu quarto e de Aiko. Mas ela era mais forte e eu fui arrastado até ao gabinete da directora.

Inesperadamente ela não me deu nenhum sermão muito pelo contrário. Mostrou-se compreensiva pela minha dor, deixou-me chorar no seu colo. E no fim contou-me o que se tinha passado com Sasuke.

A sua família, toda ela, tinha sido assassinada mesmo à sua frente pelas mãos do irmão mais velho num acto de loucura. Agora esse irmão estava encarcerado num manicómio. O menino pequeno e em choque desde esse dia que não falava. Muitas psicólogas tinham tentado falar com ele, mas dos lábios de Sasuke mais nenhum som tinha saído, então decidiram que o melhor era entregar Sasuke a uma instituição em que ele tivesse em contacto com pessoas como ele, com a sua idade, com histórias trágicas e sem pais, podia ser que ele se sentisse melhor com pessoas que realmente o compreendiam.

**Já passa da meia-noite**

**Por entre tantos presentes abertos**

**Há um guardado, é para ti**

**Nem um minuto vou eu esperar**

…

**Nesta Noite Branca**

**Sou um boneco de neve**

**E tenho a certeza que vou derreter **

**Quando os teus lábios tocarem os meus (x2)**

Depois da longa conversa eu deixei o gabinete de Tsunade com a função de fazer com que Sasuke se sentisse bem-vindo ao orfanato. Mas eu não sabia como é que podia fazer isso, depois de te mal tratado o rapaz, mas desobedecer a um pedido da directora não era uma opção, por isso, fui à procura de Sasuke. Ele estava no quarto. Entrei e ele nem deu por mim, estava sentado na cama debaixo do beliche, que pertencera a Aiko, muito quieto a olhar para a neve que caía lá fora e se amontoava no parapeito da janela. Encontrava-se muito quieto. Muito direito.

Mais uma vez ele pareceu-me um anjo. E eu maltratara esse anjo. Aproximei-me dele, chamando-o e pedi-lhe desculpa. Ele não me disse nada e depois de me encarar uns momentos virou a cara para o lado, como quem diz que não queria saber das minhas desculpas, que se estava borrifando para mim, e que queria ser deixado em paz. Compreendi o pedido silencioso e subi para o meu beliche, ficando muito quietinho. Tinha feito aquilo que a Tsunade tinha mandado não tinha? Então já não tinha que falar mais com ele, pois não? Aquela já não era mais a cama de Aiko, e relembrando o meu amigo, o meu irmão, desatei a chorar.

Ouvi nesse momento Sasuke chorar na cama debaixo, mas não me mexi, deixei-me a ficar a chorar. E foi assim que passei a primeira tarde em que conheci Sasuke, Ele a chorar na sua cama, e eu a chorar na minha. Mais tarde as senhoras vieram chamar-nos para a ceia de Natal.

Eu não compreendia. Todos estavam contentes com Natal. Mas porquê, qual era o significado por detrás daquela celebração? Qual era a sensação que todos sentiam, que eu via que eles sentiam, mas que eu não compreendia. Eu gostava de partilhar aquela sensação com eles.

**Ouço música alegre **

**Enquanto vou a descer pela rua **

**Em cada passo mais perto de ti**

**Sou guiado pelas estrelas do céu**

…

**Todo parece magia **

**Aqui o tempo já não interessa **

**Quando estou junto a ti **

**Ergo bem alto o meu troféu **

Ao jantar brincamos e cantamos, comemos doces, e enchemos muito bem as nossas barriguinhas. Depois disso tivemos uma sessão de cinema, e quando menos esperávamos, um homem gordo, vestido horrivelmente de vermelhos, com umas barbas e um saco preto às costas chegou trazendo os presentes. Foi o momento em que todos gritamos contentes ao vermos o Pai Natal à nossa frente.

- Portaram-se bem meninos?

- Sim! – Gritamos histéricos, desertos de termos os nossos presentes. Com o desejo de rasgar as prendas embrulhadas, com a alegria de ter uma coisa nova, a que poderíamos chamar de nossa, pois dentro de uma instituição eram poucas as coisas que não se partilhavam, e aqueles presentes eram essas poucas coisas, embora mais tarde acabássemos todos por partilhar aquilo que recebíamos, mas por momentos, por apenas uma noite queríamos ser egoístas.

Os presentes foram distribuídos. Encantado desembrulhei dois peluches. Pequenos, mas muito bonitos, um canguru e um coelho. O canguru tinha um N e o coelho tinha um U cosidos na barriga, que eram as iniciais do meu nome Uzumaki Naruto. Nessa noite ia dormir bastante bem acompanhado. Sorri contente. Depois veio o ritual de comparar presentes, e foi nesse momento que eu vi Sasuke a um canto sem presente. Ele tinha chegado nessa tarde, se calhar, o Pai Natal não tinha tido tempo de lhe trazer o presente. Olhei para os meus dois pequenos peluches. O coelho tinha um U na barriga. Um "U" que também podia querer dizer Uchiha.

Aproximei-me dele e estiquei o meu coelho para ele. Sasuke olhou-me sem compreender.

- É para ti. – Dei-lhe o coelho encostando-o ao seu peito. Ele agarrou no peluche e ficou momentaneamente a olhar para ele nas suas mãos. Um coelho branco com um U na barriga. Depois mirou-me com aqueles penetrantes olhos ónix e eu acho que ele me sorriu, e abraçou o coelho.

Nessa noite branca de neve dormi ao lado de Sasuke na cama que antes era de Aiko. Incrivelmente Sasuke não me mandou embora quando eu desci do meu beliche e fui até á sua cama e deitei-me ao seu lado. Eu fazia isso com Aiko. Na mão levava o meu canguru e na mão de Sasuke estava o coelho. E assim pernoitei encolhido ao lado de Sasuke.

Acho que soube mais o que era o Natal nesse momento.

O Natal é a magia das coisas em que não acreditamos…

É ver os outros como realmente são…

É esquecer e perdoar aqueles que nos magoaram…

É relembrar aquilo que somos e tentar melhorar…

É dar o que pudemos e não pedir nada em troca…

É amar tudo à nossa volta…

É viver a vida e tentar a felicidade independente de todos os obstáculos que tenhamos que ultrapassar.

**E aqui estou eu para te dizer Feliz Natal!**

**É o que desejo com todo o coração**

**Nunca te esqueças que o meu é teu**

…

**Nesta Noite Branca**

**Sou um boneco de neve**

**E tenho a certeza que vou derreter**

**Quando os teus lábios tocaram os meus (x3)**

Já se passaram vinte anos desde essa noite, mas nunca vou esquecer esse dia. O dia em que conheci Uchiha Sasuke. Já não estamos mais no orfanato, onde estivemos até aos dezoito anos. Agora partilhamos um apartamento. Um apartamento que ele comprou. Pois Sasuke é rico.

Para evitar que a fortuna fosse perdida o pai dele deixou em testamento que queria que o filho, no caso de lhe ter acontecido alguma coisa, como aconteceu, fosse ou educado pelo irmão mais velho, o que não era opção uma vez que este estava no manicómio, ou ia para uma instituição até ter idade para poder administrar os bens da família. Sasuke é actualmente um grande empresário. E o problema da fala rapidamente foi ultrapassado. Quando ele começou a falar eu descobri que a sua língua era sincera e fria, mas que para mim também se abria para proferir palavras doces, embora fosse o único que as recebesse.

Quanto a mim tornei-me mecânico. Eu sempre gostei de carros e apesar de ser uma profissão que alguns acham de pouco prestigio, o que eu faço deixa-me realmente feliz e Sasuke não se queixa de ter um marido mecânico. Ah, pois nós casamos há cerca de dois anos e temos uma menina de três anos ao nosso cargo, adoptámo-la, e agora damos a ela o amor de uma família que a nós nos faltou. Agora compreendo o que é o Natal!

Fim

**~ Feliz Natal ~**

Uma história pequena de presente para todos os que a lerem. Espero que tenham gostado. Desejo-vos um óptimo e santo Natal. Que os vossos desejos se realizem.

Beijos, abraços e muitos palhaços!

Arika Uchiha


End file.
